Unsaid
by LolaKatic
Summary: As ghosts from the past come back to haunt Castle's & Beckett's relationship, the new york police detective discorvers the weak side of her future husband and maybe, learn some things that had never been spoken. But don't worry, they will overcome anything on their ways, together...always.


_"I'll find the places where you hide_  
_I'll be the dawn on your worst night_  
_The only thing left in your life_  
_Yeah I would kill for you, that's right_  
_If that's what you wanted"_

* * *

Rick woke up next to his future wife, his muse. He loved watching her sleep mainly because she always left a leg out of bed and he thought that was funny...and sexy. But he like her more when she was awake, so he got out of bed, prepared a delicious coffe leaving the foam form a heart in the middle, placed the coffe on a plate along with the police and politics section of the newspaper and kept the entertainment section for himself.

On his way to the bedroom, he dropped the politics section and read a title that gave him chills: "Bracken, the good man". The article was about how many things the senator has done to help people. He couldn't believe this, why now? Now that they were together, happy …he couldn't let her read this, because then that wall he worked so hard to destroy it would rise back again.  
Suddenly he hear her vioce from the bedroom

"Good morning handsome! Where are youuuu?"- Castle didn't want to look or sound nervous because she would know he was hiding something.

"I'm m i'm coming" – as he entered the room – "Look, i brought you coffe and the newspaper"

"I'm getting used to this…" – she slowly got close to him and kissed his nose. He was still nervous, couldn't pretend otherwise, and somehow she knew

"Are you okay babe?".

"Yes, i was just thinking that today is your day off…no murders" – he was an expert at changing subject if he needed.

"Well…for now"

He grabbed her from the waist, bringing her face close to his. "So, let's enjoy at least for now". But Beckett was no fool. She knew he was worried, something was happening to him. Castle also knew she suspected. So he jumped off the bed, grabbed both of the coffe cups and his entertainment section (with Bracken's article inside).  
Kate followed him to the living room, determined to find out what her fiance was hiding from her.

"Where is my politics section?"

"hmm i don't know, maybe it got lost somewhere" –

"Castle…you're lying to me, i know you are"

"Look honey, i told you a thousand times, i don't want you to read that section" – he jokes everytime but this one…he was serious.

"Why? Because of Bracken? I know you don't like me to read anything about him, but i do. I've read things about him and is okay. You know, always the same: he goes to an event, shakes hands with important people even with the presiden and... i don't mind."

"I know, but this is different. And i won't let you read this"

"Why? What does it say?" – he kept quiet

Now she was upset "Castle give me that damn article! I'm not your daughter, i'm not a little girl okay? "

He didn't have a choice. She took the article and started reading it. And there she was again. Rick saw, after a long time, the old Kate: cold, hateful, full of resentment and anger.

Beckett started reading out loud. The journalist quoted Bracken.

"… A few months ago my life was in danger and a great Detective took care of me, she was brave…just like her mother was. So , you see i'm not the only one who works hard. There are doctors, cops, detectives…a lot of people who have our back everyday."

"He mentioned my mother…did you read this Castle? He talked like if he knew her, he didn't know anything about her. He took her away from me…" – She couldn't take it anymore. The man who killed her mother was out there, and for the entire world he is a "Good man" a "Brave man". Rick saw her, trying to control her tears.

"Honey, there is nothing we can do. He is untouchable" – Rick took the article and threw it away.

Two minutes passed until she was able to speak

"You're right babe, there's nothing i can do".

"Well then…returning to the present. I have an appointment with my suit designer, and i would like you to come with me"

"No i can't. I have to meet with Lanie. Besides i can't see your suit and you can't see my dress…is bad luck"

Castle was more relieved…for now. He kissed her gently before leaving. Once her fiance was out of the loft she broke down, took the article out of the trash and read:

"Mr Bracken will be hosting a dinner at the Trump International Hotel & Tower, next Friday to raise funds for a children's hospital"

She couldn't stop remember what Castle told her "He is untouchable", but she convinced herself that it wasn't true. She had a plan. The old resentful Katherine Houghton Beckett was back and this time, she was determined to end this.

**Thanks for taking the time to read. The lyrics at the beginning are from a song from One Republic "What you Wanted".**

**Remember english is not my native language, so i might have some grammatical mistakes if you see them please let me know.**


End file.
